


Coffee Eyes

by 4dreamie, equalizeher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, Johnny seo - Freeform, M/M, Makeout Session, excessive skinship, fem!mark??, he hates coffee though, johnmark, mark lee - Freeform, mark loves johnny's lips and wants to kiss them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dreamie/pseuds/4dreamie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalizeher/pseuds/equalizeher
Summary: The coffee was always horrible but the atmosphere was also always perfect, and the thing Mark truly couldn't go a day without wasn't the cute puppies that licked at his shoe soles or the Jane Austen novels he read to them, but the smiles of the boy behind the register. His eyes, the same color as the coffee he brought Mark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! and i just want to thank my baby kellian (@geeminy) for helping me, motivating me and being there when I need to bounce ideas off of someone. She also contributed alot to this story and so I really wanna highlight her hard work. Love you honey!

The smell of roasting coffee beans coming from over the counter struck customers as they hurried through the morning rush. Johnny had been taking orders and attending the tables since 6 am, the weight of early morning stress weighing on his shoulders. Although almost impossible, he tried to fit in a short break in between orders, sweat glazing his forehead. Part of the stress was that no one was paying attention to the puppies at their feet. Johnny made sure to give them a small rub at the obvious sadness of not being noticed and this seemed to give them a spark of energy, for they would start running around the cafe. That always made Johnny beam, wishing he could just take them home with him without having to depend on oblivious customers.

Afternoons were better though. People weren’t rushing to get out of the cafe but actually playing with the puppies in the midst of enjoying their coffee. Johnny always built up the tiny courage he had to approach new faces for the adoption of the pets and some even promised they would buy a puppy from him when they came back next time. Most of the time, they never came back. Johnny tried to persuade regulars but they paid him no mind and continued with their previous conversations. Some even went to the extent of ignoring him.

Towards the evening, he sits on the floor with the puppies and feeds them treats as they play with the toys around them. One of the puppies, Podo, always finds a way into Johnny’s lap, whining for more treats. Johnny always refuses only to melt at the big round eyes of the puppy. The bigger dogs always took this chance to attack Johnny with kisses so he would drop the bag of treats. Once they got what they really wanted, they would disperse knowing punishment was coming. At this point, Johnny didn’t even have the energy to discipline the dogs but decided to clean up the puppies play area. Podo, out of the group of dogs, called himself trying to help out by bringing toys to Johnny’s feet. His attempts at helping always lead to warmth in Johnny’s chest. He watched as Podo continued to gather toys around his feet and soon pressure replaced the warmth that once surrounded him. He adored these dogs, he really did,  but it left him in unrest when he couldn’t find a safe place for them to live.

Johnny’s sigh echoed off the walls of the cafe before he gathered the dogs in the back. One by one, he wished them a goodnight and they would lick his face like it was the last time they would see him. Ignoring the ache of farewells, Johnny went upstairs to his small apartment. He had no energy to change into his pajamas or even make it to his bed. Rather, he threw himself on to his firm couch knowing he would have a crick in his neck but too exhausted to care. Soon, his dreams drifted his mind into a deep slumber.

The next morning was chaotic as usual with the afternoon being the calm. Johnny took this time to always scan the cafe for any new faces. To his surprise, he saw one. He looked young and he sat in the puppies play area. His childish aura filled the cafe with laughter Johnny has never heard before. It drew Johnny towards him and before he knew it, he was in front of the boy ready to take his order.

“Hey. Would you like to order anything?” Johnny voice was lower than usual. The boy’s eyes got wide, startled by Johnny’s sudden appearance. Just at the tip, his ears turned a soft pink, visible enough for Johnny to give a small smile. That was cute, he thought.

“I-uh. Coffee?” The boy said, unsure.

“What kind? Original? Iced? Want a Cappuccino?” Johnny leaned in a little, interested in his answer.

“Original.” He still sounded skeptical of himself.

“And who am I making this for?”

“Mark Lee. Or Mark. Either one is fine. Probably shouldn’t have gave you my full name though…” Mark said the last part quietly, or so he thought. Johnny chuckled at the last bit as he went to make the boy’s coffee.

Johnny tried his hardest not to laugh at the boy while making his coffee. He knew the boy wasn’t a coffee drinker but he ordered the drink anyway. No sugar, no cream. Johnny could have been nice to put a few creams and sugars in so the drink wouldn’t be so bitter, but what was the fun in that? Johnny served the coffee to Mark with a sly smile.

“Be careful, it’s super hot.” Johnny warned. He failed to warn the younger about the bitter taste that would follow his first and possibly last sip of the coffee.

Johnny went behind the counter to watch the boy’s reaction of the drink and he wasn’t disappointed. Mark’s sour face made Johnny’s stomach hurt from laughter. He tried to drink the coffee even after finding out how disgusting it really was to him which made Johnny laugh even harder. Mark was oblivious to Johnny making fun of him and continued to play the puppies after enduring such a bitter drink. Johnny shook his head at him, smiling. He was so cute, he thought.

 

He came in everyday after that.

 

\--------------

  
  


The coffee was always horrible but the atmosphere was also always perfect, and the thing Mark truly couldn't go a day without wasn't the cute puppies that licked at his shoe soles or the Jane Austen novels he read to them, but the smiles of the boy behind the register.

 

His eyes, the same color as the coffee he brought Mark. Mark squinted slightly at the cup, how long was he gonna keep pretending he likes this crap? Resting his hands on the table, Johnny twists his head to read the words laid out in front of Mark. His soft hair fell from where he had pushed longer strands behind his ears, dangling in front of his eyes as he scanned the pages. His shoulder brushed Marks and his face was level with his own, the proximity overwhelming Mark with the smell of Johnny’s cologne. It was manly but not overbearing and strong, Mark thought. Just like him.

Mark wish he could just have one conversation with the cute boy but every time he is within close proximity of him, he falls silent. His eyes would always trail down to Johnny’s lips, focusing on his defined cupid’s bow, his ears listening intently as he spoke with a slight lisp. Mark was mesmerized by every detail Johnny beheld, from the dimples that teased his cheeks when he smiled, to the glint in his eyes when he played with the puppies. His skin mimicking the creamy drizzle he put on the top of Mark’s latte.

 

Johnny watched Mark as the sun caressed his face with harsh oranges and pinks, before the luminescence of the moon danced into the now empty cafe. Mark seemed to be oblivious to the shift of time and continued to cling to the words painted on the book’s pages. The silence between them was far from awkward but cozy with the hum of Mark’s voice as he read outloud. When Johnny went to collect the puppies from the play area, he was greeted by light snores. Mark sat on floor cushion, his head using the wall as a pillow. He looked more innocent than before, with today’s worries buried deep into his dreams. Johnny reluctantly squeezed the boy’s shoulder and his eyes fluttered open, taking back reality. This was the first time Johnny saw the boy’s eyes up close; they were misty from sleep but had a kind darkness that entrapped anyone who looked into them.

“The cafe is closing.” Johnny breathed.

“I’m sorry.” Mark was wide awake now, quickly gathering all of his belongings. He paused when a strong grip grabbed at his wrist.

“No rush. I was just letting you know that we are closing soon. Maybe I should have let you sleep longer.” Johnny got up.

“I’ll just go-”

“Want something to drink?” Johnny offered.

“I’m fi-”

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate instead. With lots of whip cream on it.” He interrupted once again.

Mark sat down at a table in the midst of the cafe and observed how Johnny made the hot chocolate. It wasn’t simply putting a packet of powder in hot water, but the skill of filtering cacao grounds into steamed milk. Even something uncomplicated as that, Johnny showed passion. He showed passion every night they had hot chocolate at the middle table. Their conversations drifted multiple times throughout the night, each topic illuminating new discoveries of each other; highlighting certain habits. Johnny also took this opportunity to pamper Mark in non-stop compliments.

 _“Where did you learn to be so smart?”_ he would constantly ask him. Behind those questions came “ _Your smile is really pretty.”_ or “ _Who taught you to be so cute?_ ” He would even be so obnoxious to point out the obvious blush that crept up Mark’s cheeks after every compliment. Mark felt like a teenage girl when his heart jumped at every word that slipped from the latter’s lips, biting his own to stop a grin from forming on his face after more praise was given.

Johnny would always play with Mark’s hands, massaging them, intertwining them with his own as he would speak. Johnny’s hands were soft and large, and sometimes Mark would trace the veins with his own fingers. The hot chocolate had been discarded a long time ago, with each other taking over their attention.

It was 11 o’clock. Rain drops tapped on the cafe’s window diverting their attention from each other to the outside world.

“It’s getting late. I should probably go.” Mark whispered.

“You shouldn’t walk by yourself. I’ll walk you home.”

Mark didn’t get a chance to protest before Johnny went to get his green hoodie with _Utah_ written in big yellow letters. He looked so comfortable, even from just looking at him a blush tiptoed under Mark’s eyes.

“Let’s go.”

 

The most divine days of summer are those where the heat has become so stifling and oppressive and presses down upon everyone’s shoulders, and then suddenly Mark wakes up to find the heavens have opened and the water falling from the sky replenishes the summer, renewing its vitality and bringing joy back to the warm days.

 

Mark loved the rain in the summer while johnny hated it. He loved the way the tension in the air was cut and cooled, the way the trees and  the grass and flowers and people seemed to drink up every drop.

 

Johnny hated the way his shoes would soak in the puddles of water on the sidewalks, the way the clouds casted a gray filter over the sun. He especially hated the way it would dampen his long brown locks. But what he didn’t hate about it was Mark. The way he would wait at the corner of the block with his signature red umbrella and cute grin, Johnny didn’t hate the way he would ask about his day, if his 5 to 9 shift went smooth, if any customers had ticked him off and he loved the way Mark would hang on to every word like he did with his novels. Maybe rainy days weren’t so bad to Johnny, as long as he had Mark.

Mark looked up and could see the dew from the rain collected on Johnny’s long eyelashes. Something about that made him seem just as innocent as himself. Johnny finally looked down at him and his heart rang in his ears. _Badump badump._ Mark quickly looked away from him, blinking rapidly hoping to bring him down from cloud 9. The hand massaging circles in into his nape wasn’t helping at all but actually making it harder to walk, his legs uncertain of its next step. He began to lean towards Johnny’s touch as they continued down the block, his eyes droopy from the pacifying sensation.

“ You okay, Mark?” Johnny’s soft voice cut through the sound of rain snapping Mark out of his trance.

“M’sleepy.” Mark mumbled. Before he could register, he was met with warmth and large hands. He was on Johnny’s back. His hands traveled to the front of Johnny’s hoodie, tracing those big letters but also the outline of his chest. His light cologne became thick from the humid atmosphere and Mark indulged in his scent, almost drowning himself. At some point, he felt Johnny’s hands over his and he know he could feel his heart against his back. He started to massage again. Mark held on tighter. He felt safe with him, like nothing bad could ever get him. His warmth was a shield, his fond eyes, a sword. His nice whispers, erasing self-doubt.

Johnny’s heart mirrored that of Mark’s, drumming against his chest. Even with Mark on his back, he grabbed his hand to keep this sense of closeness between them; an act of protection. He guided his hands towards the center of his chest, towards his heart, which quickened at his own advancement to intimacy. He could feel Mark’s too. He warmed Johnny’s whole body considering how tiny he was in compare to his own. He loved how tiny he was. Everything about him was small, from his shy smile to his prominent cheekbones that met the corner of his eyes when he laughed. Carved by angels, Mark’s features were soft like honey and he had an aura pure like clouds. Everything about him drew Johnny closer.

“We’re here.” Mark’s breath tickled the back of Johnny’s neck, making him quiver. He sighed when the heat from Mark’s body disappeared. The rain had already stopped now, the air losing texture. Johnny trailed closely behind Mark up his steps, longing the warmth that was now absent.

“Thank you for walking- well carrying me home.” His voice lightly cutting through the tense air surrounding them.

“You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to.” Johnny knelt down, invading Mark’s personal space. Mark carefully searched Johnny’s eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking and Johnny took this time to admire his facial features up close. He wasn’t thinking when he hooked his hand behind Mark’s head or when he softly grazed his cheekbones with his thumb. Even in the dark, Johnny saw his pupils dilate at his own sudden movements. Johnny knew what he was doing, causing a surge of emotions to invade Mark’s body. He inched closer. His cool breath danced on Mark’s lips and he shuddered at what could possibly happen between now  and when he walked into his house.

With a sudden turn of events, Johnny moved away from his lips and to his forehead, kissing him delicately. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

His swiftness wasn’t a surprise but it left Mark in a stupor. _Why didn’t he kiss me? It seemed as if he was, right?_ Mark’s mind asked every question as to why Johnny didn’t kiss him. Little did he know that it would keep him up all night thinking about how soft and pillowy his lips looked, how drunk with need it made him.  A thousand and one questions and scenarios played out in Mark’s head but none of them seemed to help him understand _why._ He just decided to not think about it because maybe he was stressing such a little gesture and maybe, just _maybe_ johnny was holding back. Mark sighed at what could have been and what he wanted it to be. Something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark loves the taste of vanilla. Ironic, that's how Johnny tastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short :T  
> but! here is the song i played over and OVER again to get the kissing scene right : https://youtu.be/EjUyeeIKGE4  
> I hope you enjoy! leave feedback pls!
> 
> love, jay

Mark colored his lips with a light pink lip gloss and brushed his eyelashes black with mascara. The mirror revealed a sight he hasn’t seen in a long time but it looked familiar. It felt comfortable. His bleached blue jean shorts hugged his thighs nicely, and his baby blue tank top met it right in the middle of his stomach, but also left some to peek out. The fitted clothing brought out his slim body shape and he smiled at himself. He looked cute. He wanted to look cute for Johnny so he would want to kiss him; for real this time. His thoughts throughout the weekend were filled with Johnny and how soft his voice was when he spoke to him, to all the cozy sweaters he wears to work and the hint of vanilla behind his smooth cologne. Even without his presence, Mark’s heart raced and his face flushed just from thinking about him. He was all he could think about now.

The sun embraced Mark’s skin as he sauntered down the block towards Johnny’s place, full of poise. As he got closer to the cafe, he began to fidget with his fingers and he felt his heart pick up the pace. Roasted beans sliced through the humid atmosphere and welcomed Mark into the cafe and suddenly fear ran through Mark. He heard Johnny’s voice before he saw him and booked to the restroom before he got caught by the older. He hit his back against the wood of the bathroom door once he closed it and gripped his shirt. He chest was so tight and the pressure wasn’t letting up either. He took deep breaths and his cheeks were colored with black tears. He peeked at himself in the mirror and he almost gagged at how horrible he looked now. His confidence washed away with tears as they dripped onto the floor.

There was a soft knock on the door. Followed by a gentle voice. _His_ gentle voice. “ _Mark_.”

Just the sound of his voice drew Mark near the door but he felt a tug at his heart. He wanted to open the door but he was so _afraid_. “Yes.”

“Are you okay? Open the door, baby.” _Baby._ Another tug.

Mark slowly turned the knob, and revealed a concerned Johnny. The first thing he did, was reach for Mark’s face, wiping his cheeks.  Mark melted into his touch as usual and there was a new flow of tears. There was something knowing about his touches, he didn’t even ask what was wrong; he already knew. He grabbed Mark by his armpits and lifted him onto the sink. Silence devoured them besides the water running down onto the paper towel Johnny held. He was delicate when he wiped the mascara from Mark’s cheeks, he was delicate when he washed away the pink tint from his lips.

“You shouldn’t be crying. It messes up your pretty makeup.” Johnny grabbed the lipgloss and applied it to Mark’s lips as delicately as he wiped it away. He was concentrated on the task but he peeked up at Mark every so often. Mark’s eyes were wide in disbelief, he didn’t think Johnny would react like this. He pictured every scenario that resulted in Johnny pushing him away, resulting in his unwanted absence. He didn’t picture this.

Johnny was looking at him now. Mark was trying to avoid eye contact but Johnny closely followed his eyes. Johnny’s hands rested at his hips now, his thumb rubbing circles at the dip. Johnny’s eyes were cloudy, unreadable. His mind was running him in circles but his face seemed calm and collected. He focused on Mark’s lips, covered in gloss, drawing him near. The atmosphere mirrored the dim lit bathroom more than the warm cafe that awaited them outside the bathroom door.

Johnny gripped Mark’s thighs and pulled him towards the edge of the sink, closer to him. He put his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, his lips ghosting his skin, leaving goosebumps. Mark shuddered at the certain closeness and gasped when he felt Johnny’s mouth on his collarbone. He trailed his lips up Mark’s jaw until he was just under his lips. Johnny paused, Mark felt light.

The taste of strawberry gloss met Johnny’s taste buds, the burst of flavor igniting a burning sensation on his fingertips and on Mark’s skin. The action was harsh but the velvet caress of his lips muted the agonizing sense of heat on his flesh. Johnny’s hands traced Mark’s spine; he had yet to relax. Only his mouth was responding to Johnny’s impulses, but when he felt a small absence of his body heat, he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around neck. He chased the intimacy of Johnny’s body and the fervent kisses on his lips, and the smoky ambience added to the heat on their sticky skin. Mark drank up his vanilla scent on his tongue and drowned in Johnny’s evident desire. Their lungs burned and revived when they finally breathed. Johnny’s eyes were distant and cloudy, pupils blown away. His hands moved back to Mark’s thighs and he gave a lazy grin.

“I’m sorry.” He started to rub circles again. It was a new habit.

“Don’t be.” Mark licked his lips, the taste of Johnny still lingering. He hummed.

  


The next few days were hazy; white sheets, sunlight tiptoeing into the room through sheer curtains. Giggles greeting the mornings, delicate touches, whispered secrets. Johnny appreciated these moments the most, it was when Mark was himself, when he felt comfortable. These moments also made him feel good because it was when the sun hit Mark just right, creating a golden halo around him. It was when his beauty was exalted by the heavens.

They shared the same busy mornings now, the impatience of customers being pushed down on their shoulders. Simple, tender touches between the two would calm them down from the harsh words.

Fewer puppies waited at their feet, catching the attention of some customers in the afternoon. The afternoon was Mark’s favorite part of the day. He would play with the puppies and even encouraged people to join them which would sometime result in them adopting them. That was also Mark’s favorite part. Taking pictures of the customers and their new puppies made his whole body warm and he loved seeing the obvious glint in Johnny’s eyes when he saw how excited the pet was to leave. He always made sure to thank Mark with forehead kisses and a million and one compliments.

Summer passed and time fell back, darkness came early. Contrasting from the bitter cold outside their frostbit window, was hot chocolate, naps under warm blankets, romantic comedy (Johnny’s favorite). Johnny always nestled himself against Mark during movie night, and Mark always took this opportunity to play in his hair. Since the summer, his hair had gotten darker with only streaks of light brown in it. He knew better than to do this because Johnny always fell asleep. Mark pretended to be irritated but it showed how much of a baby Johnny was and he just continued his habit and kissed his forehead.

Mark always took this time to think. To think about how he felt. His thoughts would make him fuzzy at the corny jokes Johnny made, how he grumpy he was in the morning which differed than how he acted towards morning customers, and how he always touched Mark every time he got a chance to. It was the reminiscence of his tongue and lips that turned the fuzzy feeling into something more harsh and doting, drawing him closer to Johnny in every possible way. Thoughts of him made him exhausted by the feeling of puppy love, and it coursed through his veins until he was numb and swallowed by darkness.


End file.
